Entre hermanos
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Tener un hermano es una gran ventaja, siempre tienes alguien con quien compartirlo todo: habitación, juguetes, caramelos, travesuras, secretos, . . . incluso discusiones y peleas. Este fic participa en el reto Hermanos Stoll, del foro El Monte Olimpo.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

_Este fic participa en el reto __Hermanos Stoll__, del foro __El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

><p>-¿Se puede saber por qué no? -Preguntó Connor Stoll, entrando en su cabaña detrás de su hermano mayor.<p>

-Pues porque no. -Negó rotundamente Travis Stoll.

El mayor de los hermanos atravesó su cabaña sintiendo las miradas de sus medio hermanos y los indeterminados sobre él.

- ¿Qué? -Les espetó con furia. Llegó hasta su litera y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Connor caminó hasta la cama de su hermano. Estaba enfadado, no, estaba más que enfadado. Estaba cabreado. No entendía a su hermano.

-No me vas a decir que no tan solo por que no, ¿verdad? -Travis le sostuvo la mirada a su hermano- Eres Travis Stoll, siempre tienes un motivo para actuar.

Travis desvió la mirada de la de su hermano menor. Se cruzó de brazos malhumorado. El resto de semidioses presentes en la cabaña observaban incrédulos la discusión de los dos consejeros . Esos dos siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo, pero esta vez discutían. Nunca antes se habían peleado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Connor a voz en grito- ¿Por qué te has encaprichado con que no?

-No me he encaprichado solo porque no.

-¿Y entonces?

-Pues porque creo que deberíamos cambiar de objetivo, tenemos esa cabaña demasiado atosigada.

-No me lo trago.

Connor se cruzó de brazos. No creía que su hermano se negase a gastar una broma por la mera excusa de que tenían a esa cabaña muy atosigada. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que Travis Stoll se preocupase por eso?

-Pues no te lo creas, -espetó Travis dándose la vuelta sobre la cama para quedar de espalda contra su hermano- pero déjame en paz.

Connor profirió un gruñido de frustración, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta pisando fuerte. Se detuvo ante ella y se volvió hacia su hermano.

-¡Cuando se te bajen esos humos de mandón supremo del universo me llamas!

Después salió de la cabaña dando un portazo y con la mirada atónita del resto de mestizos pegada en su espalda.

Connor no entendía a su hermano. Se le había ocurrido una gran broma y había acudido corriendo a contársela a su hermano. En cuanto Travis lo oyó, se puso más contento que unas castañuelas, pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando Connor le digo contra qué cabaña quería dirijir la broma.

Entonces había empezado la discusión. Era una tontería, peró bastó para que ambos hermanos se peleasen.

Durante la cena de esa noche se sentaron en extremos opuestos de su mesa y no le dirijió la palabra a su hermano, ni siquiera una mísera mirada. Tampoco le hizo caso alguno los días siguiente, cosa que provocó que se desatase el caos en la cabaña de Hermes porque Travis y él daban órdenes completamente opuestas.

El tercer día después de la pelea, la cabaña de Hermes tenía un par de horas para descansar. Después del entrenamiento Connor decidió dar un garbeo por el campamento. No estaba dispuesto a discutir con su hermano.

Optó por rapiñar algo en la tienda del campamento, aunque últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo por allí -llevándose algunos objetos consigo sin pagar- y le echaron casi inmediatamente.

Resopló, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. No sabía a dónde ir, pero decidió que pasaría el rato en el lago de canoas, a ver si alguien quería echar una carrera aquática con él. Y si lograba hacer que apostasen y ganar, mucho mejor.

Connor iba andando tranquilamente de camino hacia el lago hasta que una mano lo agarró por encima del codo y tiró de él para darle la vuelta. Era Miranda Gardner, de la cabaña de Deméter.

-Miranda -Connor se obligó a sonreir, preguntándose si se habría enterado de la broma que pensaba gastarle a su cabaña- ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Nada, ¿y tú?

Connor se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros y forzó una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo, todo bien.

-¿Y tú hermano?

Connor se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba que alguien le preguntase eso. Al momento se sintió estúpido al pensarlo, todo el campamento había apreciado el trato que se daban ambos hermanos, era probable que le preguntasen algo así.

-Así qué te has peleado con tu hermano, ¿he? -Inquirió Miranda, Connor la miró un momento, desvió la vista y asintió. La hija de Deméter suspiró- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Miranda se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta al lago. Frenó y se volvió hacia Connor, increpándole a seguirla con la mirada. El hijo de Hermes se apresuró a caminar junto a ella, preguntándose a dónde le llevaría.

-¿Qué quieres enseñarme?

-Verás, Connor, es normal que entre hermanos hayan pequeñas discusiones. -El hijo de Hermes frunció el ceño, eso no respondía a su pregeunta- Y para solucionarlo hay que poner de ambas partes.

-Ahórrate los sermones, Miranda. Si Travis cree que puede mandar sobre todo lo que se mueve y tiene los humos demasiado altos es su problema.

Miranda se permitió sonreir, lo cual molestó a Connor. El chico que preguntó si Travis había mandado a Miranda, pero al momentó se quitó la idea de la cabeza. No creía que la hija de Deméter fuera capaz de echarle una mano desùés de todo lo que le habían hecho a ella y a sus hermanos. Entraron en el área de las cabañas, pasando entre la 7 y la 9.

-¿Y te ha dicho por qué? -Preguntó la chica.

-No. -Resopló Connor- Le propuse gastarle una broma a t. . . -Por poco se le escapa un tu cabaña. Miranda frunció el entrecejo. Connor estaba seguro de que había deducido lo que iba a decir- Le propuse gastar una broma y él sin más ni menos se puso hecho una fieria.

-Mira Connor -Miranda suspiró, pasaron junto a la cabaña 5- tu hermano tenía un motivo, y resulta que sé de qué se trata.

Llegaron hasta la cabaña 4, la de Miranda. Connor se quedó de pie frente a la construcción dedicada a los hijos de Deméter. Miró a la chica con una mirada interrogante y el entrecejo fruncido por la indignación. Le estaba tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

Miranda suspiró con exasperación. Cogió a Connor por el antebrazo y tiró de él para que caminase junto al lateral de su cabaña. Casi llegaron hasta la parte trasera, Miranda frenó y le soltó el brazo. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que continuase caminando. Connor casi estaba seguro de que Miranda tenía la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

El hijo de Hermes avanzó unos pasos. Se dio la vuelta y dirigió la mirada hacia Miranda, parecía que la sombra de la sonrisa en sus labios se había intensificado. Avanzó unos pasos más hasta que la pared de la cabaña 4 se terminó.

Allí no había nada, tan solo los árboles del bosque. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y giró sobre sus talones para mirar con reproche a Miranda, pero entonces lo vio. Se quedó estupefacto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin poder apartarlos.

Katie Gardner, la hermana de Miranda y conejera de la cabaña 4 se encontraba apoyada de espaldas contra la pared de su cabaña. Y pegado a ella estaba Travis Stoll, con los brazos pasando alrededor de la chica hasta apoyarse contra la pared y los labios meciéndose junto con los de Katie en perfecta armonía y sincronización.

Connor no podía creerlo. Estaba centrado en la escena que protagonizaban su hermano y la consejera de la cabaña 4, tanto que no se dio cuenta de las carcajadas silenciosas de Miranda al verle la cara.

-¡Era por eso! -Exclamó Connor. Travis y Katie se separaron al escucharlo, con las mejillas enrojecidas, miradas alarmadas y cara de circunstancias- ¡Estás liado con Katie! ¡Por eso te negabas a gastarles la broma!

-Connor, puedo explicarlo. -Jadeó Travis.

-¿Qué? -Inquirió el menor de los Stoll- ¿Qué estás liado con Katie? Me he fijado, créeme.

Katie se separó un poco de Travis para poder ver mejor a Connor. Llevaba las mejillas bañadas de rojo y le costaba mirar directamente a la cara del chico por la vergüenza.

-Por aquí no pasa nadie, ¿qué demónios haces detrás de mi cabaña?

Connor dirigió a mirada hacia Miranda, que continuaba oculta en un lateral de la cabaña, sin ser descubierta por su hermana y Travis. El menor de los Stoll volvió la vista hasta posarla sobre su hermano y Katie. No sabía si delatar a Miranda o mentir con el típico Pasaba por aquí.

Pero la menor de las Gardner se adelantó sonriendo hasta quedar expuesta frente a los ojos de sus hermanos mayores. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y se meció sobre sus pies con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-Katie -sonrió Miranda- entre hermanos todo se sabe.

* * *

><p><em>En total son 1.463 palabras, sin contar el disclaimer, ni el aviso, ni esta nota. <em>

_Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
